reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Ugly Streetfight
is a mission in Red Dead Revolver. Story After killing Bloody Tom and the rest of his gang, Red Harlow takes their corpses in a wagon to the frontier town of Widow's Patch to collect their bounties. However, upon arrival, the local Sheriff tells Red that, unfortunately, he has nothing to offer him due to the town being taken over by the Ugly Gang. After witnessing members of the gang shoot and kill his dog, Red proceeds to clear out the town of thugs. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete the mission, the player must: *Kill Chicken. *Eliminate the snipers on the roofs. *Kill Hedgehog and defeat the remaining bandits. *Beat Whiskey in a duel. *Kill Gigolo. *Save Sheriff O'Grady and kill Ugly Chris. Mission Details After watching the cutscene, Chicken's health bar will appear at the top of the screen and the player is tasked with killing him. There are multiple other bandits around that will fire at Red and must be killed along with Chicken. Once he is dead, another cutscene will play showing several snipers appearing on the roofs and balconies of the surrounding buildings. The player should seek cover behind the water tower and take them all out at a distance. Once this is done, Hedgehog Thorton will appear along with more bandits (one of whom is on a balcony and the rest on the ground). The player will have to finish them off before arriving at the duel showdown. Once Whiskey emerges from the building, a tutorial will start detailing the mechanics of how to duel. The player will get a chance to kill Whiskey and repeat the duel if they wish. Once this is finished, Gigolo will appear on his own from another building. Since there are no other threats in the area, the player can make quick work of Gigolo with Dead Eye. If he is not killed right away, however, other enemies will emerge from buildings to join him. Once Gigolo is killed, a cutscene will show Ugly Chris exiting the Sheriff's office using O'Grady for cover. This begins the final "boss fight" of the level, in which Chris will pick up the Sheriff and use him as a shield. Two health bars appear at the top of the screen, one for the gang leader and the other for the Sheriff. If O'Grady's health diminishes, the player will fail the chapter. On-screen instructions tell the player that shooting Chris in the foot is a good tactic. After finally dispatching of Ugly Chris and ending his gang's rule over the town, a cutscene will play showing O'Grady having been seriously wounded and his daughter asking Red to take him to the doctor in Brimstone. Mission Dialogues /dialogues}} Mission Failure The player will fail the mission if: *The player dies. *Sheriff O'Grady is killed. Objectives for Excellent Rating To get excellent rating, the player must pass 3 of 4 of these objectives: * Accuracy: 70% * Damage Taken: 50% * Time: 5:00 * Best Combo: $200 New Game Elements Introduced *Dueling Mission Complete Unlockables *Bounty: "Ugly" Chris - $40 *Showdown character: "Ugly" Chris (Good rating) *Showdown stage: Widow's Patch (Excellent rating) Shop The Shop interface at the beginning of the mission offers the following items: *Shovel *Stethoscope *Revolver (will not appear if already acquired) Bounty Hunter Mode When this mission is played in Bounty Hunter Mode, the challenge is to complete the mission without hitting the Sheriff. Successfully completing this objective and finishing the mission rewards the player with Twiggy Phelps as a playable character in Showdown Mode. Video Walkthrough Related Content Category:Chapters in Revolver